Polymeric composite materials that contain organic or inorganic filler materials have become desirable for a variety of uses because of their excellent mechanical properties and weathering stability. Foamed versions of these materials can be relatively low density yet the filler materials can provide a composite material that is extremely strong. The polymer provided in the composite material can help provide good toughness (i.e., resistance to brittle fracture) and resistance to degradation from weathering to the composite when it is exposed to the environment. Thus, polymeric composite materials including organic or inorganic fillers can be used in a variety of applications.